<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Better by fics_galore (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098624">Treat You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore'>fics_galore (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Song: Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes), sydina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic (Treat You Better -Shawn Mendes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Sydney Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat You Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn't use all the lyrics, you can read the whole thing on your own if you want. Or just listen to the actual song, whatever you want :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I won't lie to you</em>
  <em><br/>
I know he's just not right for you<br/>
And you can tell me if I'm off<br/>
But I see it on your face<br/>
When you say that he's the one that you want<br/>
And you're spending all your time<br/>
In this wrong situation<br/>
And anytime you want it to stop</em>
</p><p>“So which one should I go for, red or black?” Sydney shook her head and shrugged as Dina held up the two blouses she was considering wearing for a night out with Brad.</p><p>“I don’t know, does it matter?” Dina sighed as she placed her clothes down and sits on her bed next to Syd.</p><p>“Of course it matters, I want him to like how I look.” Dina looks down at her lap.</p><p>Without her noticing, Sydney rolled her eyes at that statement. In her eyes, Dina always looked good. She didn’t have to wear certain things or look a certain way. She’s always been perfect in Syd’s eyes.</p><p>“So, you really like him, huh?”</p><p>Dina looked up and nodded at her best friend. “Well, yeah.”</p><p>Sydney asked her next question, though she dreaded the answer. “Do you think you…love him?”</p><p>Dina looked thoughtfully and answered, although she didn’t seem to believe herself when she did.</p><p>“Yeah…I think so.”</p><p>Sydney knew that was a lie. What she didn’t know was why Dina was lying to herself like this. Why she couldn’t admit to herself how wrong she and Brad were together. Why she couldn’t see what was right in front of her.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I know I can treat you better than he can<br/>
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman<br/>
Tell me why are we wasting time<br/>
On all your wasted crying<br/>
When you should be with me instead<br/>
I know I can treat you better<br/>
Better than he can</em>
</p><p>Sydney didn’t want to make Dina feel bad, that’s the last thing she ever wants to do, but she had to voice her opinion, otherwise, she’d explode.</p><p>“Dina I…”</p><p>She trailed off a bit as Dina locked eyes with her, but she was determined to let Dina know what she felt about Brad.</p><p>“Dina I don’t really think Brad’s the right person for you.”</p><p>Dina looked at Sydney, offended at the notion. “Syd, why would you even say that?”</p><p>Sydney hated to make Dina mad, but she hated the way Brad treated her.</p><p>“Dina, he’s a jerk to everybody, he gets you in trouble all the time, and you’ve called me more times than I can count, all because Brad did something to make you cry. And I hate that.”</p><p>Dina stared back down at her lap again. Knowing Sydney was right. As the silence grew, Sydney kept on thinking about how if she were with Dina, she’d never make her cry. She’d do everything in her power to keep that beautiful smile on that face.</p><p>“Dina…” Sydney placed her hand on top of Dina’s. She hated seeing her like this.</p><p>“I just think you deserve more. You deserve someone better. You deserve a better” It hurt Sydney to say the last word.</p><p>“…guy.”<em><br/>
<br/>
I'll stop time for you<br/>
The second you say you'd like me too<br/>
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing<br/>
Baby, just to wake up with you<br/>
Would be everything I need and this could be so different<br/>
Tell me what you want to do<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>Dina started tearing up, and the sight nearly made Syd cry herself.</p><p>“I’m just afraid, you know? Nobody’s ever liked me before Brad, and maybe nobody will like me after.”</p><p>‘I liked you’ Sydney thought to herself. ‘I liked you before Brad, I like you when you’re with Brad, and I’ll most certainly like you after Brad.’</p><p>“This is what I mean, Dina!” Sydney scooted closer to the girl sitting next to her. “It’s his fault you’re feeling this way. It’s his fault for making you think that you’re anything less than perfect. Which is what you are. Perfect.”</p><p>Dina gave a tiny smile, the kind of smile Syd adored. Even with tears in her eyes, Dina still looked beautiful. She leaned her head on Sydney’s shoulder, making her tense up for a second, but she easily relaxed under her touch and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.</p><p>“You know…” Sydney began rubbing her hand up and down Dina’s arm. “if I were a guy, and we were together…”</p><p>Dina looked up at Syd through her eyelashes, nearly making Sydney lose her breath. But she managed to finish what she was going to say.</p><p>“I’d do everything in my power to make you happy. I’d love to wake up next to you in the morning. I’d be the happiest person in the world to hold your hand as we walked down the street together.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Sydney saw Dina tear up more, but she desperately hoped they were happy tears.</p><p>“I’d enjoy every second I’d get to spend with you.”</p><p>She nervously made eye contact with Dina, noticing the wide grin that appeared on her face. Her next words were whispered, both out of fear, and because she didn’t want to disturb the peace that seemed to fill the bedroom they were in.</p><p>“I already do.”<em><br/>
<br/>
Give me a sign<br/>
Take my hand, we'll be fine<br/>
Promise I won't let you down<br/>
Just know that you don't<br/>
Have to do this alone<br/>
Promise I'll never let you down</em></p><p>While maintaining eye contact, Dina slipped her hand into Syd’s, interlocking their fingers. It made Sydney’s heart race, and she couldn’t help but love the feeling of their hands together.</p><p>Dina shook her head slightly, scooting herself a bit closer to Syd.</p><p>“You would treat me better than him, Sydney Novak. You’ve never let me down before.”</p><p>Sydney gave a wide smile.</p><p>“And I never will.”</p><p>Dina slowly leaned in, eyes closed, and Sydney did the same.<em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I know I can treat you better<br/>
Better than he can</em></p><p>And their lips finally met.<br/>
<em></em><br/>
Better than he can<br/>
Better than he can</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>